ConCern
by DF-Daya's Daredevil
Summary: New OS on TRIO... peep inside and review...


**Hello friends hows u all… I am here with one shot based on TRIO…. I hope you all will enjoy it…..**

* * *

><p><span><strong>ConCern<strong>

With a gut clenching feeling ACP arrived at work Monday morning and early at that… Ever since he left Friday night to start the meeting at Delhi… he had been having a gut feeling that something was wrong and hadn't been able to shake it….

There had been no calls from both of them…. Generally they used to be in contact on calls at every weekend to insure each others' safety…... He parked his car at his usual spot but didn't see Daya's quails…..

'That's strange, normally Daya would be here already', he spoke out loudly…..

He went to get coffee and when he returned and entered the bureau… he saw that Rajat and Sachin had arrived but still no Daya….

'Good Morning Sir', they said.

'Good Morning officers, kaise ho dono?' ACP asked in caring tone…

'Sir hum thik hai…. Aapki meeting kaisi thi' Rajat started

'Thik thi jaise humesha hoti hai….. (ACP said with wink smile) waise Daya nahi aaya ab tak' He asked in worried tone…..

'Nahi sir…. Daya sir ne Saturday call kiya tha ki woh nahi aa rahai hai kue ki unko kuch kam hai….. fir kal bhi message kiya tha ki woh busy hai…. Aaj ab tak toh unka message nahi aaya hai….. shayad busy ho' Sachin replied in casual tone…

'Sir koi kam hai kya…. Mai abhi unhe phone karta hue' Rajat asked and takes out his mobile to call Daya…..

'Sir phone nahi utha rahai hai Daya sir' Rajat replied after his third try…..

'Mai jake dekhta hue….. tum log aapna kam continue karo….' and with that, he left…. Sachin and Rajat wants to say that they will go but restless father already left the place….. both exchanged the strange glance and continued with their own work…

He arrived at DUO's home, his gut hadn't stopped screaming….. In addition he found the door of the house was not properly closed….. He drew his gun (just in case...) and entered the house…

It was dark, the curtains closed and it was freezing cold in the house…

'itana andhera kue hai…. Or thand bhi kafi jada hai….. kuch na kuch toh hai' A soft moan caught his attention… When he searched where the moan came from his heart nearly stopped…

Daya lay curled underneath a blanket on the bed… he could see his body shivering right through it…

'Ohhh nooo Daya,' ACP placed his gun in holder and moved towards bed in hurry… he place his hand on Daya's brow to feel for a fever… he immediately remove his hand as fever level was really high…..

'Kab se hai bukhar tumhe… or call nahi kar sakte kisi ko tum' angry words comes out from ACP's mouth…

The only answer he received was a moan….. his voice make Daya came in to semi conscious stage….. In that situation also his officer started struggling to stand up….. he immediately place his hand on Daya's shoulder 'Lete raho Daya mai Salunkhe ko call karke bulata hue'

'Abhi… Abhi' Daya said in a child like tone…..

'Kash mai usse bula sakta' ACP winced…..

He started covering Daya with one more blanket…. When suddenly Daya caught his hand…. 'Abhi'

'Daya aa jayega woh…. Sabar karo' he smoothly removed his hand from Daya's grip and moved other side….. after turned off AC…. He opened the window cartons so that cold atmosphere in room got in normal temperature….

He looked at Daya and found him murmuring Abhi's name with soft moaning sound… he was still in semi conscious stage…. ACP moved out and brought cold water and kept cold water strip on Daya's forehead….

After he done with necessary things he took out phone and called to Salunkhe…

'Haan boss aaj subah subah kaise yaad kiya' Salunkhe asked in teasing tone….

'Arre yaar Salunkhe mai abhi Shanti Nagar me hue' ACP winced on his friend…..

'Santi Nagar me… Abhijeet wapas aaya kya… thik toh hai woh' Forensic doctor guessed rightly that something fishy was there in his friends tone…..

'Nahi yaar aana toh usse do din pehele hi tha per koi contact hi nahi ho raha hai ussase….. or ab yeh Daya' ACP said in helpless tone…. When his friend cuts him in between…..

'Kue kya hua Daya ko…. Thik toh hai who' Salunkhe inquired in worried tone…..

'Salunkhe Daya bukhar me tap raha hai or bar bar Abhijeet ka naam le raha hai…. Shayad do teen din se bukhar hai isse….. ab toh adha behosh ho chukka hai… or muh se bas ABHI ABHI bole ja raha hai' ACP said in irritated tone….. no he is not irritated on Daya but on his own helplessness…. He was having feeling something bad is going to be happened with Daya….. but then to he needed to move to Delhi and currently he was not aware where exactly Abhijeet was…

'Kya achanak se bukhar kaise ho gaya use' Salunkhe inquired …..

'Pata nahi yaar…. Or tu kya bas phone pe inquiry counter leke baitha hai….. aaja jaldi yaha….. or dekh usse… doctor mai hue ya tum' Salunkhe understands the irritation of father…. So cut the call with

'Ata hue mai'

ACP look at phone screen… he feels guilty for taking out his irritation on the person who is not yet all guilty….. but he knows his friend knows him better than anyone else….. so he smiles….. and murmur… 'thank you yaar muse samajne ke liye'

then dialed another number

'Hello Rajat tum or Sachin bureau ka kam sambhal lena…. Mai shayad aaj bureau nahi aayunga' he said in commander tone….

'Sir Daya sir thik toh hai na' worried voice of Rajat make others alert too….

'Nahi usse bukhar hai… toh mai yahi rukunga abhi…. Tum bureau ka kam sambhal lo' ACP again replied in bossy tone….

'Thik hai sir agar kuch important hua toh mai aap se baat karta hue' Rajat said in assuring tone…..

'Thik hai mai rakhata hue abhi' ACP about to cut the call…

'Sir' Rajat managed to stop ACP from cutting the call as Freddy continuously nagging him through eyes to say something to ACP….

'Kya baat hai Rajat koi problem hai' ACP asked feeling something suspicious behind that call…

'Nahi sir bas mai keh raha tha ki…... Aap Daya sir ka khayal rakhiye…. Or koi jarurat ho toh bula lijiye ga sir' ACP smiles on the concern of his officers towards their Daya sir….

'Thik hai abhi aapne kam pe lag jao sab' he replied in bossy tone and cuts the call…..

After Freed from call ACP moved to kitchen….. he wanted to prepare soup for Daya…. But gets shocked after seeing messy kitchen floor….

'Yeh tuta hua jug or itana sara pani… Daya jarur pani lene aaya hoga…. Or kamjori ki wajah se jug hath se fisal gaya or yaha tut gaya hoga…. Uff pata nahi kab se ussane panni bhi nahi piya hai'

A tear dropped roll from his eye…. After seeing really messy condition of his younger son in the absence of his big brother and father… he cleared his eyes and carefully moved ahead….

He returned towards Daya's bed….. after fetching a glass of water and spoon…..

'Daya' He whispered softly….

'Abhi' Daya wince in reply… which confirms ACP that he is in semi conscious stage…..

He changed cold water strip with new one…. And then takes water in spoon and feed Daya….. Daya drank the water like he is trusty since long hours….. After seeing Daya drinking water like this tear drops started rolling from ACP's eyes…..

After satisfying Daya's thrust….ACP moved inside the kitchen after removing his coat and started cleaning mess…. When he heard the sound of door….. so he move out…

'Wah kya din aa gaye hai…. CID ke ACP Pradyuman ke hath me zadu or katka….. kya baat hai' Teasing tone welcomes him in the lounge….

'Ho gaya tera chal ab dekh usse pehele' ACP reply to his friend in bossy tone….

Salunkhe about to move towards Daya's room when ACP stops him….. 'arre Salunkhe waha nahi'

'Arre haan mai bhul hi gaya tha…. Abhijeet nahi hai toh woh Abhijeet ki room mai hoga na….. mai dekhta hue' Salunkhe smiles and change his direction towards Abhijeet's room…..

ACP move inside the room… following Salunkhe….. Salunkhe takes Daya wrist in his hand stated checking pulse….

'Abhi' Daya wince once again he was still searching his buddy to comfort himself….

'Nahi bacche mai Salunkhe' Salunkhe left his wrist and patted on Daya's head lovingly…

'Koi fayada nahi isse bas ek hi insane yaad hai or who hai isska…. Abhi' ACP said in smiling tone….

Salunkhe smiled back and concluded….. 'Boss mere khayal se isse Malaria hua hai…. per pakka toh blood test ke bad hi pata chalega... mai blood sample leke jata hue…. Tab tak tum isse kuch khila ke yeh dawai dedo…. Bukhar utar jayega'

'Aree per yeh toh adha behosh hai…. Khilau kaise' ACP made innocent query to his friend…..

'Pata hai muse…. Doctor hue itana samjata hue…. Per pata nahi tumhe ACP kisne banaya'

'Acha'

Salunkhe frowned after that teasing acha….. he took out an injection from his bag…. and give it to Daya….

'Iss injection se bukhar thoda utar jayega…. Ekhad ghante me woh hosh me aa jayega…. Tab usse khilake dawai dedena… ab mai chalta hue forensic lab me lash mera intjar kar rahi hai….. tum logo ki dua se'

Both laugh and Salunkhe left the place…..

ACP move to kitchen and prepare soup for Daya….. Then come to Abhijeet's room and sat on rolling chair…. He for some time stared at Daya's pal faces and then rested his head on head rest…..

'Ager fir kabhi musper koi iljam lagana Daya, toh mai jurm Kabul kar lunga'

'Kya' Daya almost shouted on top of his voice….. Looked at Abhijeet in shock… who was completing files…..

'Haan kisi ka khoon ya koi chori ya koi bomb plant karna wagera wagra koi bhi iljam ho… mai Kabul karne wala hue' he look at Daya with naughty smiling face…..

Daya after looking at Abhijeet's smile closed the file on his table and moved towards Abhijeet's chair….

'Toh main confess kar lunga ki unn sab plans me mai tumhare sath tha… or tumhare sath jail yatra per nikal padunga'

'Or mai keh dunga ki joh bhi weapons tum logo ne use kiye woh maine provide kiye hai'

'Or forensic se kaise bachana hai who maine sikhaya hai'

Two voices came from the door of bureau… Daya and Abhijeet looked at them with smile…..

'Sir fir Freddy ke contacts use kiye or Rajat Sachin Tasha and Vivek in logo ne plan execute kiya….. yeh keh kar hum unhe bhi jail me le chalet hai' Abhijeet said in teasing tone…

'Haan sir aap wahi se aapni detective team chalana' Daya completed…..

All laughed loudly…..

He laughed loudly and opened his eyes….. and he realized the scenario and looked at Daya again… he was struggling to open his eyes… he moved and started waiving inside his hairs… and Daya relaxed a bit….. he slowly opened his eyes and look at ACP…..

A faint smile came on his lips….. ACP helped him to seat properly…..

'Kya hua kisi or ko expect kar rahai the' ACP asked in smiling tone…

'Abhi' Daya manage to say same word which he was repeating since many hours…..

'Haan haan pata hai tumhara bhai hi bacha hai ek duniya me tumhara khayal rakhene wala….. hum toh hai hi nahi na'

He moved out completely….. where Daya smiled on his irritation no concern covered under that irritation…

ACP came back with soup bowl… and gave it to Daya…

Daya took it inside his hands without any argument and asked….. 'Sir kya hua hai muse'

'Malaria… waise jara woh machar mile jisne tumhe kata hai toh musase mila dena….. shabashi dunga usse'

'Kue sir' Daya asked in shocking tone….

'Arre CID ke sher ko katne ka mahan kam joh kiya hai ussane….. ACP se shabashi toh banti hai na" ACP replied in naughty tone…..

Both laughed….. ACP looked at Daya keenly who was struggling to hold bowl and drinking soup… because of weakness….

'Waise tum muse bula nahi sate the phone karke' ACP asked in bit angry tone…..

'Sir who maine socha aapko delhi jana hai' Daya replied but soon lowered his eyes after looking in to Angry eyes of ACP….

'Or Freddy' ACP asked in cool tone…..

'Sir Freddy ko badi mushkil se do din ki chutti mili thi ussane or bhabhi ji ne bohot plan banaye the' Daya said in most convincing tone….. ohh he was looking as innocent as a five years kid…..

'Rajat Sachin Tasha or Vivek sab ko kam honge bureau me'

'Ji sir wahi toh' He soon understood that ACP sir did not take his side but it was taunt for him….. so lowered his gaze again…..

ACP moved his hands and takes bowl from Daya's hand….. and place spoon in front of Daya's lips to make him drink the soup….

'Daya mai sirf drugs huk se mangne ke liye nahi hue' ACP said in serious tone while continued feeding Daya…..

'Sir' Daya gives shocking look to him…..

'Haan yaad hai na jab uss ladki na gala kata tha tab kitane hak se mange the drugs tumne musase'

Daya remember the dangers leady case…. And a shy smile came on his lips…. His eyes showed sparkling light which was missing from the time he opened his eyes….

'Sir kitane saal purani baat hai yeh'

'Per muse ache se yaad hai' ACP said in dreamy tone…..

'Kue' Daya not able to resist in curiosity…..

'Kue ki first and last time tumne musase huk se kuch manga tha' ACP said in dreamy tone…. Daya felled he saw some tear drops in ACP's eys….

'Sir'he said in concern plus embarrassed tone…..

'Haan janta hue galat chij thi….. issi liye toh nahi di thi na… per acha laga tha' ACP replied in teary smiling tone….

Daya look at ACP and he realized the pain of his father….. He move ahead and hugged him tightly….. ACP patted on his back….

'Huk jataya karo baache acha lagata hai… pata nahi kaise bas aapne Abhi se hi sab kuch kehete ho' ACP separated from hug and said in dreamy tone….

'Kaha sir ussase bhi kuch nahi keh pata….. per woh mere bina kahe sab samj jata hai…. Jaise aap aaj samje' soothing words came from Daya's mouth…..

ACP smiled…. Mean time Daya finished his soup and ACP gave him medicines….. Daya gulped it without argument then ACP makes him lie down again….

He sat next to him and slept after putting his head on head rest… Soon his sleep got disturbed as Daya shifted his head on his lap in sleep…

He smiled and moved his hand on Daya's forehead….. his fever was lower down and he was sleeping peacefully after placing his head on his father's lap….

So he dropped the idea to shift Daya's head from his lap and about to close his eyes again….. when he heard someone opening main door with keys… a smile cam on his leaps as he knows the visitor….. Ohhh He was not the visitor but the owner of the house….. his elder son…..

Abhijeet entered inside the house and found all lights except his room were off….. 'yeh Daya bhi na sudhrega nahi kabhi' he murmured but soon a feared thought passed in his heart…. 'Kahi kuch hua toh nahi use'

He moved inside with fast steps and found his brother sleeping peacefully….. but soon he looked at the other person in the room who was smiling at him….. he smiled back and about to gave a laud call to his brother…

'Da…..'

'Shuuu Abhijeet chilla kue rahai ho…. Dekh rahai ho na so raha hai who' ACP scold him like a concern father….

'Sir per…..' Abhijeet protested like a stubborn kid….

'Bukhar hai usse…. Abhi abhi thodi der pehele dawai leke soya hai…' ACP explained the current situation…..

'Uff muse laga hi tha' Abhijeet touch his forehead in worried manner….

'Agar pata tha toh aaisa karte kue ho…. Tumhe pata hai na ki tum ko leke koi bhi tension ho jati hai toh usska sidha asar iss pe padta hai' ACP asked in fatherly tone….

Abhijeet move towards the bed while replying to ACP in lower tone…..

'Sir yaha jaldi pohochne ke chakkar me maine road way chuna….. per bichme landslide ho gaya or road block ho gaye…. Land slide ki wajah se telephone or mobiles bhi band the issi liye inform nahi kar paya' Abhijeet try to explain like a good boy…..

ACP and Abhijeet both sat in comfortable silent for some times…..

'Kaisa hai yeh ab sir' Abhijeet asked after some time…..

'Thik hai Salunkhe ne dawaiya di hai….. do char din aram karega toh thik ho jayega' ACP consoled the tensed brother…..

Abhijeet smiled and started waiving in Daya's hairs…

A childish smile came on Daya's lips….. he smoothly shifted his head from ACP' lap to Abhijeet's lap

And a smile came on Abhijeet's face too when ACP murmurs… 'Haan haan ab aagya hai na tumhara bhai….. ab meri kya jarurat'

'Sir aap aaisa kue keh rahai hai….. Daya toh bas' Abhijeet try to clearify his brother's unintentional act but ACP cut him in between…..

'Abhijeet kisike jindagi me ek ki jagah dusara kabhi nahi le sakat…. Her ek ko apani jagah banana padti hai….. yeh ab muse tumse sikhane ki jarurat nahi hai or meri jagah Daya ke dil me fixed hai…. Usse tum bhi nahi hila sakte…. Samaj gaye'

Abhijeet nodded in agreement…..

'Chalo ab mai chalta hue khayal rakha aapna or Daya dono ka'

Father left from the house leaving his two sons to take care of themselves…

Daya was sleeping peacefully…. Abhijeet seated there for sometime staring at the face of his innocent brother….. he also didn't know when he slept there…. He gets up after feeling some movement in Daya's body….. he seated straight and move his hand on Daya's face with care concern and love…..

Daya did not open eyes but murmur 'boss tum aa gaye'

Abhijeet smiled and patted on Daya's cheek….. 'kaise nahi aata mera Daya bimar hai or mai na aayu aaisa ho sakta hai kya'

Daya steel with closed eyes... moved his hand and started searching for Abhijeet's hand….. Abhijeet himself give his hand in Daya's hand…. Daya placed his hand in his hairs and complaint…. 'Haan do din se bukhar tha or tum ab aa rahai ho'

'Sorry baccha fas gaya tha na….. warana mai aapne Daya se dur reh sakta hue kya'

Daya just nodded in negative way…. Abhijeet sensed Daya's intention to sleep more….

'Daya abhi sona nahi mai kuch banata hue fata fat….. tu kha le or dawai lele…. Fir so jaana'

'Nahi muse nahi chahiye dawai' Daya protested in stubborn way…

'Dayaaaa' Abhijeet warned him and move from there after placing Daya's head on pillow carefully….

He prepared Dalkhichadi and move inside his room…. And found Daya sleeping again…..

'Uff yeh ladka bhi na…. man mani karega hamesha'

He was about to move towards Daya when his phone started ringing….

'Hello'

'Haan Abhijeet kaisa hai who' ACP asked in caring tone…..

'Sir thik hai woh….. bukhar nahi hai abhi….. so rahai hai janab aram se….. aap fikar mat kijiye' Abhijeet replied in relax tone…

'Abhijeet tum jante ho do din bukharme akela hi tadpata raha…. Subah me gaya tab hosh bhi nahi tha usse…. Panni tak nahi piya tha pata nahi kitane time se'

Abhijeet heard teary tone of his father…. He himself was feeling guilty at the movement…. But managed to say...

'Sir who aaisa hi hai…. Kisise nahi keheta hai kuch'

'Haan keh raha tha ussaka Abhi ussaki sari bate samjajata hai bina kuch kahe' ACP said in complimenting tone…..

'Or aap bhi sir…. Muse pata hai do din Delhi me aap bhi kam pareshan nahi rahai honge' Abhijeet said in caring tone…..

'Acha ab tum karo ussaki khidmat me rakhata hue' ACP replied in teasing tone…..

'Haan sir abhi toh adha ghanata dawai khilane me chala jayega' Abhijeet said in helpless tone…..

'Kue who toh bina hich kich ke dawai kha leta hai…. Tumhari tarah nahi hai' ACP said while controlling his smile…

'Sir' Abhijeet potted….

ACP laughed and cut the call….

Abhijeet murmur…. 'Acha ji janab ACP sir ke samne ek dum good boy bane hue the… utha ja bachu fir dekhta hue mai tuse' He then turn to Daya who was sleeping like stubborn child….

'Daya uth ja warana me tum pe panni dal dunga'

Daya struggled to open his eyes….. and after opening it completely gave most innocent look to his buddy…. 'Jalim boss'

'Haan haan pata hai muse kitana Jalim hue mai….. chal abhi jake fresh ho ke aa…. Or yeh garma garam dal khichadi kha le'

'kya Daal khichadi' Daya said instantly in most shocking voice….

Abhijeet glare at him and instantly he changed his tone as….. 'kya Daaall Khichadi…. Wow boss bohot maja aayega khane me…. Yum yum'

With these Daya move in to washroom…..

'Nautanki baaj kahi ka' with soothing smile Abhijeet served two plates and arranged them on the bed only….

Daya returned back and joined Abhijeet on bed….. After he settled on the bed, Abhijeet took his plate and about to start with his food when he noticed that Daya was not yet started…..

'Kya hua' he asked in concern tone…

'Arre mai bimar hue na' Daya said in child like tone…..

'Ohhh toh janab bimar hai or muse unhe khilana chahiye'

'Haan subah ACP sir ne bhi soup aapne hathose pilaya tha muse' Daya replied in proud tone…..

'Haan haan pata hai pata hai… aapane ACP sir ke samne kitana acha baccha hone ki acting ki hai na…. sab sunayi hai ACP sir ne muse' Abhijeet said showing false anger to him…..

Daya took food from the spoon Abhijeet forwarded…. 'Mai hue hi acha baccha muse acting ki jarurrat nahi hai'

'Waise Daya aaj toh tune ACP sir se aapni achi sewa karwai hai' Abhijeet added in naughty tone….

'Bossss'

Abhijeet feel something in that boss so asked 'kya hua Daya'

'Boss shayad ACP sir musase naraj hai….. muse unhe phone karna chahiye tha na' he asked in childish tone…

'Daya jab hum kisi ko aapne life me accept karte hai na…. toh unki achayi or burayi dono apnate hai…. ACP sir tumhe jante hai…. Woh naraj nahi hai…. Per haan tumhe kisi na kisi ko toh bulana hi chahiye tha…. Kuch ho jata toh' Abhijeet explained and scolded Daya at the same time….

'Muse laga tha tum aa jaoge…. Or fir pata nahi kab bukhar badh gaya or' Daya saying all thins with down head….. and guilt feeling raised inside Abhijeet's heart…. He was not able to bear more so expelled out his pain….

'Sorry yaar der ho gayi na iss baar'

'Nahi boss tum aaisa sochana bhi mat samaj gaye'

Daya instantly hug Abhijeet and Abhijeet clear his eyes… then separated Daya from his hug and clear his face with his hands….

'Chal tu yahi baith me yeh rakh ke aata hue'

Abhijeet came with medicines and Daya made so many faces before finishing it… soon he drift off and Abhijeet murmur

'ACP sir ke ladle chirajeev unke samne bade sidhe bante hai….. kal se unhe hi bulaunga…. Aake khilado khana or dawai isse'

'Aa jaunga mai….. samje'

He turned back and found ACP and Salunkhe standing at room door….

'Sir aap'

'Haan who Daya ki blood tests ki reports aayi hai…. Wahi batana tha…. Or socha dono se mil bhi le' ACP said while he noticed a tension rose on Abhijeet's face…..

'Kya hai reports me'

'Kuch nahi hua hai usse…. bilkul thi thak hai….. yeh salukhe na murdo ka hi doctor thik hai' ACP added in cool tone…..

'Dekho ACP maine kaha tha shayad malaria hoga…. Ab blood test karwayi or nahi mila toh acha hi hai na' Salunkhe protested…..

'Haan haan thik hai thik hai'

Abhijeet smiled looking at the fight of two old friends….. when Salunkhe asked

'Abhijeet abhi bhukhar toh nahi hai na usse'

'Nahi doctor sahab…. Fir bhi dawai de di hai maine '

'Hmmm chalo acha hai toh muse kal tum dono bureau me chahiye….. samaj gaye'

'Yes sir' and alert CID officer replied to his boss…..

'Chalo khayal rakhana…. Or yeh darwaja khu khula choda hua hai tum logone… thik se band karo or so jao ab'

Abhijeet nodded and after closing door properly moved to sleep on other side of bed….. he waive in Daya's hair for some time….. and fall in sleep peacefully….

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**I tried a different style of writing tell me hows it….. and yes Story kaisi lagi who bhi jarur batana….**

**Have fun full 2015 may god bless u all…..**

**TATA**


End file.
